The mission of the Healthy Youth Development-Prevention Research and Training Center (MN-PRC) is to collaborate with community partners to develop and disseminate actionable knowledge and practices that promote healthy development and health equity among all young people. MN-PRC is part of the University of Minnesota's Academic Health Center, joining an interdisciplinary faculty and staff from the Schools of Medicine, Nursing and Public Health. We collaborate with local, state and national organizations to improve the health and well-being of young people through training, consultation, mentoring, strategic communications and advocacy, research and research translation. Our activities are informed by a 28- member Community Advisory Network that guides the PRC's priorities and utilization of resources to assure responsiveness to community-driven needs and concerns related to young people. MN-PRC's core goals and objectives are also guided by the nation's health goals that pertain to youth, Minnesota's adolescent health action plan, and by needs assessments of key stakeholders that identify pressing adolescent health issues, vulnerabilities and health equity concerns. MN-PRC's interdisciplinary, inter-collegiate fellowship training, community education, capacity building, research and communications are framed by a healthy youth development paradigm that views young people as resources and full of potential that can be nurtured through intentional strategies and opportunities to build health, competence, and capacity throughout the second decade of life and beyond. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Achieving the aims, goals and objectives of the Healthy Youth Development-Prevention Research and Training Center contributes to CDC/public health priorities by: a) strengthening the nation's public health workforce through pre- and post-doctoral fellowship training;b) developing, testing and disseminating innovative adolescent health strategies through community partnerships, and c) promoting evidence-based programs, policy and practice consistent with Healthy Nation 2010 goals for adolescent health.